More Than Friends
by LoveMusic94
Summary: Adrianna gets publicly humiliated by her ex best friend CM Punk causing her to lose the respect and trust of almost everybody. Except for a very close friend. But what will happen when that friendship turns into something more? (sorry I suck at summary's) Rated M just to be safe(language and drug references)Let me know what you all think :) Adrianna is my OC (:
1. Chapter 1

More Than Friends

Adrianna ||POV||

I couldn't believe he did that. He humiliated me in front of every single fan in the arena tonight. How could Punk do that to me? I thought we were friends? Who am I kidding? Mr. "Straight Edge" could never be friends with a loser like me. An, as he put it, "doped up, fucked up, good for nothing addict". In case he hasn't noticed, I have been clean for six months. I haven't touched a damn thing except alcohol. I'm gonna be needing a lot of that tonight.

I walked out of the arena to my car, trying my best to ignore the stares from the other superstars and divas. I was use to being stared at because of my piercings, tattoos and my hair being dyed every color under the sun, but this...this was to much to bear. He went to far this time.

I got to my car, ignoring the comments, whispers and stares. There was a note on my windshield.  
"Hey, if you want, stop by the bar on 37th street. We can talk if you want. ~Raven"

Raven was a really good friend of mine. Knowing that I still have a friend that gives a damn about me, even after all the shit, feels pretty damn awesome.

Raven ||POV||  
That little bastard had no right pointing out Adriannas problems like that. Everybody makes mistakes. I am a good example of this. Punk can spit fire at me all he wants. But to do that to an innocent woman...no.

Adrianna is one hell of a good friend. After the show I offered her to meet me at a bar. Tonight seems like the kind of night where she needs a friend. I don't normally make an offer for people to hang out with me, I usually prefer to be alone. But I will always make an acception for Adri. There is just something about her...Ya know the saying "Misfits attract misfits"? It's about like that. She and I...we are the outsiders. But I see something in her that is so beautiful. I would do anything to be with her.

Tonight I am gonna do everything I can for her. Let her vent and do whatever she needs to get over this night. It's the least I could do.

Adrianna ||POV||  
I make it to the bar and walk in. People are shouting all types of things at me 'HEY! You're Adrianna!' 'Aren't you pissed that Punk sold you out like that?' and things of the sort. I ignored them and tried to fight my way past the crowd of fans and find Raven.

"Over here Adri!" I hear him say my name and soon enough he emerges from the crowd pulling me by the arm to get me to the table he was at.

"Thanks for the save back there. I didn't think I was going to be able to find you." I told him.  
"It's fine. So, are you alright? I mean, are you still upset about the shit Punk said about you?"  
He sounded like he was trying so hard not to say the wrong thing, or upset me.  
"I am fine. I just, don't understand why he done something like this to me." I lied. I knew exactly what caused this. He was angry because he saw some old photographs of me with Jeff Hardy...doing drugs, drinking...and some other things. It still didn't give him a right to point out my flaws.  
"Well, I just want you to know, if there is anything you need to talk about, I am always here for you." Ravens eyes met with mine. I smiled sadly. He frowned. "Whats with the face?"  
I looked away from him for a moment. I had to confess something. "Can I tell you something?"  
"You know you can"  
"I...I know what caused all of this. And its all my fault..." I said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I...Punk...He...Somehow some old pictures of me and Hardy got out...we were partying with a few friends and Punk found the pictures...and other than the drugs he seen us doing there was a certain picture that I had no idea got out...I wasn't even aware that it was taken..."  
He stared at me puzzled.  
"Well..what was it? If you don't want to tell me its fine."  
"Do you swear on everything you will not judge me?" I asked him.  
"You know me well enough to know I will never think of you any less or judge you in anyway Adrianna Nicole."  
I ignored the fact he used my middle name.  
"I would rather not say it in a public place, if you don't mind. Its not that I dont want to tell you its just...you know, gossip crazed fans."  
"Alright, if you want we can meet at the hotel and talk there."  
"Sure. But before we go can we have a few drinks?" I asked  
Raven laughed "Of course."

Raven ||POV||  
After a few drinks we got in our cars and headed to the hotel, the only thing I could think of his how bad this "Picture" really was. Who would have done this to her? I kept driving and preparing myself for the worse.  
When I arrived at the hotel Adri wasn't there. I texted her my room number and began walking toward the elevator. On my way there I seen an all to familiar face. CM Punk. I had quite a few words to say to that "man".  
He noticed me standing by the elevator and I said what I had to say.  
"Hey Punk!"  
"What do you want Raven? I have enough on my mind right now I really don't need to hear your bullshit right now."  
"Well you are just gonna have to suck it up and listen. Where the hell do you get off publicly humiliating Adrianna like that!? Do you have any clue what kind of misery you caused her!"  
"Look I feel bad for what I said, I~"  
"NO! Don't give me that bullshit! What the fuck were you thinking?!"  
"I said I was sorry damn it!"  
The elevator door opened. I stepped in. "You better pray to whatever god you believe in that nothing like this happens again...or I will find you."  
The door shut and I went to my room to wait for Adrianna.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

More Than Friends Adrianna ||POV|| I made it to the hotel. I seen that Raven was already there and looked at the text from him. "I'm already here Adri. Go up to room 667"  
Walking into the hotel I notice Punk sitting in the lobby with his head in his hands. Normally I would walk over to talk to him but after tonight...no. I tried to be as quiet as possible when I walked to the elevator. No luck. He spotted me.  
"Adrianna! I need to talk to you." He sounded a bit regretful. Almost as if he were sorry.  
"Well, I don't want to talk to you. You made your opinion on me perfectly clear. You don't give a damn about me. You are just like people out on the streets. You think I am a screw up. So don't even try to talk to me anymore. I am done hearing your shit, Punk."  
He stared for a moment and spoke again. "Adrianna...it isn't like that. I swear I never wanted to say the things I said. I was told to do it..."  
"SO SOMEBODY TELLS YOU TO DO IT AND YOU DO?! NOT EVEN THINKING ABOUT YOUR SO CALLED BEST FRIEND?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I noticed people in the lobby starring at us. I didn't even care at this point.  
"Ya know punk, I thought we were friends. I thought I could trust you. But I guess I was wrong and its gonna take a hell of a lot for me to ever be able to fogive you."  
With that being said I walked away and headed to Ravens room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Raven ||POV|| I was sitting on the bed having a drink and waiting for Adrianna to show up. I was begining to think something had happened until I heard a knock at the door.  
I put the booze up and went to answer the door to see a red eyed Adrianna. Had she been crying?  
"Hey, hey what's the matter?" I asked her. She ran up to me hugging me and sobbing.  
"I can't take this anymore Raven, I really can't. I try so hard to brush off the shit that people say but tonight I just can't." We go into the room and I shut the door behind us and we sat on the bed.  
"Tell me what's going on Adrianna." I said concerned. She looked up from the floor and back at me. "Punk tried talking to me and I told him I had enough of his shit. He said he only said what he did because he was told to..."  
"That doesn't give him any excuse." I said. "Thats what I told him. But he kept trying to talk. I ignored what he said though."  
I didn't say anything for a moment and asked her about the picture she was going to tell me about.  
She froze for a moment. "Remember how I told you that Punk found some pictures of the party Jeff and I had with a couple of friends?" she asked me.  
"Well, yea...but you told me there was another one that really got to you. What was it?" She looked away from me and sighed. "The picture was of me and Jeff...We were in his hotel room and I was doing a "favor" for him..."  
I looked at her and she was starting to cry again.  
"The drugs...That was the only reason I did it. I was high as hell and didn't care. I figured we would sober up and wouldn't remember a damn thing...and if we did...well, we wouldn't talk about it ever again. But somebody got a picture of us..."  
She is sobbing now. I feel awful. I wanted to beat the hell out of Punk for doing this. I wanted to find the asshole that took the picture. I want to protect her from everything.  
"Adri, you know I would do anything for you. I want to protect you from everything thats ever hurt you, or even tried to hurt you. And I promise you I will get punk for what he did tonight." She looked at me and smiled a little. I realized she was leaning in closer to me and then all of a sudden...she kissed me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY! Its been a while since I have added onto this story. I apologize that this chapter isn't very good, I have been dealing with some personal issues...But anyway here it is I hope you still enjoy it!**

More Than Friends

Adrianna ||POV||  
The rest of the night went surprisingly,well..."dirty".  
I actually didn't feel bad when it happened either. It was crazy. For once in my life, I was actually with somebody I felt human around. No drugs in my system and sure I had a little to drink but not enough to get drunk.  
Maybe this could work out, I guess I won't know till I ask.  
I look at Raven who is laying beside me, I take a deep breath and ask "Raven, would you...go out with me?"  
I hid my face from him, I was completely embarassed for one and two I was afraid of his answer.  
"Yes."  
I looked up from my hands "What?"  
"Yes I will go out with you, I have always had a thing for you Adrianna. It didn't matter if you were drunk sober or high as fuck. I knew there was more to you than the mistakes you made. I like you for you. I've loved you for a long time."

Holy shit! Was this really happening?

"R-really?" I asked  
"Yes." He laughed.  
I guess this was it, I am dating the man of my dreams.  
It can only get better from here right?  
Wrong...


	4. Chapter 4

More Than Friends Adrianna ||POV|| It was Monday night and I was walking into the arena hand in hand with Raven. The looks we were getting were more like stares of disapproval, but when did it matter to them what I did? They already hated me.  
I look around the room and notice my ex best friend cm punk starring at us and then, coming towards us.  
"Well, well, well what do we have here? The dopers found love?"  
I bit my tongue. I didn't want to say anything to him because as soon as I did I knew I would end up wanting to kick his ass.  
"What the hell do you want Punk?" Raven asks.  
"Oh, nothing. I am curious though, how the hell did you two end up together? Was he another one of your heroin and cocaine induced, one night stands,Adrianna?"  
Hearing that question made something change in me. The room started getting blurry and began to spin then all I can recall that happened was my fist conecting with his face and him hitting the floor.  
Something tells me I am gonna regret this...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Raven ||POV|| Adrianna just knocked punks ass out! And doesn't it figure, it just had to happen when Vince McMahon comes walking through.  
"Adrianna! What the hell is going on!?" he yelled. It got everyones attention.  
"This punk ass son of a bitch! He has done nothing but run his mouth about me for the past two months! He pushed me to my limit and I blacked out and punched him."

Vince stared at us for a moment and spoke again.  
"Well, I can't legally put you in a match against him. So, Raven how would you like to face Punk tonight in a 'No Disqualification' match to defend Adrianna? You can even have her in your corner.  
"Fine by me. I'll be sure to let Punk know when he wakes up." I said. Tonight was gonna be awesome.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

More Than Friends

CM Punk ||POV||  
I woke up in the locker room, Raven standing over me with a sadistic smile on his face.  
"What the hell happened?" I asked  
"Adrianna knocked your ass out and I get to fight you in a no DQ match. Since you are such a dick to Adri I get to fight you for her since you can't legally fight back, and that just wouldn't be fair to get your ass beat by a girl, now would it?"

"Son of a bitch. Its like I told you in the begining, I never meant for things to turn out this way. I was only doing as I was told. I also have another reason~"  
Raven cut in.  
"Look, I don't give a damn what you were told to do, I don't care if your career depended on it and I don't care if it was done on your own. I just want you to know that I am going to beat the hell out of you tonight. Be ready."

He walked out of the room. I gotta find some way to explain why I did what I did...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

***Before you read, I just wanted to say thank you to the people that read this and enjoy the story, I am working as hard as I can on it and I appreciate you being patient and following it (: I have been going through some personal things and the past couple chapters are kinda rough but I appreciate the nice comments about it and hope you continue to enjoy it (: ***

More Than Friends

Adrianna ||POV||

Fuck! Why the hell did I do this?! I am so stupid!  
I only have 5 minutes before I have to be in Ravens corner for his match...and I am high as fuck. I broke my six month sobriety and shot up with a dude in an alley behind the arena.  
I am so fired. I am screwed! What am I going to do?! I could get fucking jail time for this bullshit! I can't go back to rehab!

I am pacing backstage and see Raven coming my way. "Shit shit shit! What are you going to tell him?" I mentally scream.

"Adri! You ready?" Raven looked at me. "Are...Are you~"  
I fall to the ground crying. "Dude I fucked up so bad, I~ I~I messed up! I was jonesing and found my old dealer in a back alley...I...I shot up..." I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh fuck Adrianna, why did you~ I'll talk to you about it later, until then, I will tell someone you are sick and can't be in my corner tonight."

"Thanks for covering for me dude..." I walked away from him and went to the parking lot and sat in my car. This night, can't get worse...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

More Than Friends

Raven ||POV||

I left Adri and made my way to the ring. God, why did she have to cave?  
This is all Punks fault. I am really going to hurt him tonight. I will make him wish he never messed with her.

As I walk to the ring I hear one of the commentators asking where Adrianna is. I pick up the mic and ignore the boos and cheers that Punk recieved as he came out. He picked up a mic and began speaking.  
"So, where is your little girlfriend, Adrianna?" he asks in a smug voice.

"Adrianna got sick before she could come out. So she is still backstage." I lied, but they couldn't know what really happened.  
"Sick hu? Are you sure she didn't cave and start doing drugs again?"  
That's it. I threw the mic to the floor and started beating the shit out of Punk. The bell rang to signal the match starting and I was still beating him. He got a few lucky shots in but in the end, I was victorious. I left the battered punk in the middle of the ring and went to look for Adrianna.  
_"God...please let her be okay."_ I thought.  
I searched everywhere back stage and there was no sign of Adrianna anywhere so I went to the parking lot.  
I walked to her car and seen the passanger door open and someone was in it. It was Adri. She wasn't moving.  
I ran to the car to see if she was alright "ADRI! ADRI!" She was unconscious. I screamed her name while shaking her trying to wake her up. "Please, please wake up! Adrianna!"  
She was breathing, but she wasn't moving. She had a pulse but wasn't coming through. I called an ambulance. I didn't know what else to do.

A few paramedics and an ambulance arrive a few minutes later.  
"What happened to her?" They ask me.  
"I don't know, I just got out of my match and came to look for her. She is still breathing and has a heart beat but shes not waking up. I don't know whats going on."  
"Are you sure you don't know what happened?"  
I paused, I knew she was going to hate me for what I was about to do, But I had to. It may be the only way to save her.  
"I know she relapsed...I just don't know how much she did before or if she was doing it before she passed out."  
"Alright."  
They strapped her to the stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance. I got in my car and followed to the hospital.  
Praying that she was gonna be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

More Than Friends

Raven ||POV||  
I sat across the room from Adriannas bed. She was still out of it but they said she would be alright.  
I waited for her to wake up. Things were bad when she got here. The reason she wasn't moving is because she almost over dosed.  
Her body tried to shut down four times, but they revived her.

As I sat with my head in my hands thinking I heard Adrianna say my name.  
"R~Raven? What the fuck happened?" She asked.  
I rushed to her side and hugged her. "Babe, you over dosed! What did you do after I went to my match?"

She looked at me in a daze. "I..I shot up before you had to go out because of the dealer." She said.  
"No! After that!"  
"I had a stash that I had hidden in my car. It was about three grams, and I shot most of it. I must have passed out before I finished it. Its no big deal..."

My face dropped. "No big deal? No big deal?! YOU ALMOST FUCKING DIED ADRI!"

She looked away from me. I didn't know what to say or do. I felt like screaming. I wanted to yell at her. And another part of me wanted to hold her and tell her it would be alright.

"Adri...I didn't mean to shout. You scared the hell out of me...I don't want to lose you. You have no idea how lost I would be if you hadn't made it."

"I...I am so sorry. I know that there isn't anything I could say or do to take back my mistake. I was jonesing and I caved. I shouldn't have. But I did. I guess what everyone saying got to me finally. Do you know how it feels to go down the street sign an autograph or something for a fan, and then hear someone say "Wow you got a junkies signature." That shit hurts like hell. Its like...its like being stabbed in the heart repeatedly."  
She was crying at this point. I sat next to her and let her cry on my shoulder.

"No matter what anyone says to you, you can't let what others say get to you. They don't know or see the real you like some people do."  
"Thanks Rae.."

Adri layed back down and went to sleep. I sat in the room with her the whole time she stayed in the hospital. I hoped that nobody in wwe found out about this. It could really hurt her career.


	9. Chapter 9

More Than Friends

Adrianna ||POV||

Its Monday again. I got out of the hospital on Thursday. As far as I know, nobody knows how fucked up I got.  
I am walking around backstage waiting for the show to start. When suddenly Punk comes up to me.  
"Damn it Punk, DO NOT start with me. I am not in the mood." I said.  
"I'm not here to harass you. I wanted to know if you were okay. Raven told me what had happened."  
"WHY THE HELL DID HE TELL YOU?!"  
Punk stared at me for a minute and spoke again.  
"Well, I had called to apologize for the bullshit I had put you through the past few months. I know I was a total dick but~"  
"I don't care about it anymore. As far as I am concerned it is your fault that I got hooked again in the first place." I interuppted.  
Punk looked at me in anger "How in the hell is this MY fault? YOU are the one that picked up the needle. I didn't shove it in your veins."  
"Look, if you hadn't reminded me of the shit I wouldn't have caved. If you would have just dropped it like I had asked you in the first place, people would have forgotten."  
"Ya know what Adri? Fuck you. I tried to apologize but you don't want to listen. I am done. Have fun being a low life."  
And with that, he walked away.

_"Well, he won't bother me anymore thats always good."_ I thought.

Things were about to get so much worse.


	10. Chapter 10

More Than Friends

CM Punk ||POV||

I tried to apologize. She wouldn't listen. She brought this on herself.  
Tonight, I planned to make this the worst night of her life. And this time, its on my own terms.  
I had all I needed. Proof and a few witnesses. Granted, this particular "witness" can not step foot in the ring, but thats what A recording of a phone call is for.

This is going to be the worst night of her life.

Adrianna ||POV||

Monday night and I have a match against Lita. I actually feel pretty good right now. I'm sober, well, for now. But it is my first match in a while. I'm so ready for this.

I got ready to make my entrance. The sound of _'Suicide Silence-You Only Live Once'_ filled the arena and I came out. Hundreds of people jeering, some were cheering. I didn't care if they hated me or loved me. I was just glad to be competing. I don't even know why I am in such a good mood. Maybe the fact that I barely escaped death,again, gave me an adrenaline rush. As I stood in the ring waiting for my opponent, irritation kicked in. There were a few reasons for that.  
Reason one: My opponent didn't come out, it was Punk  
Reason two: I started Jonesing. WORSE...TIMING...EVER!

Punk grabbed a mic and stepped into the ring.  
"What are you looking so happy about Adrianna? Did you finally get your fix?" he asks.  
"Shut the hell up punk. I don't do that anymore. You know this."

"Oh you don't? Really? I got a little something that proves you are a liar. Show them."  
He points at a screen. There's a photograph of my dealer...and ME!  
"How did you~why the fuck~WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?! HOW DID YOU GET IT?!"  
He laughs.  
"You really are a piece of work Adrianna. I guess now you are going to tell me and all these people that you DIDN'T overdose last monday night, and that you DIDN'T shoot up before Ravens match with me?"

I didn't say anything. He was going to cost me my job.  
I dropped my mic and got out of the ring. I ran to the parking lot and got into my car and drove off. I didn't tell anyone where I was going, except Raven. I left him a little note telling him where I would be.  
If he forgives me, that's good. If not...then that is just one more thing I fucked up...


	11. chapter 11

More Than Friends

Adrianna ||POV||

I stood alone on the multistory building, rain began to pour down. There were flashing lights from ambulances, firetrucks, police cars...Was I really doing this? Or was it just a dream. Only one way to find out I suppose...My foot slowly made its way to the edge of the building.  
"ADRI NO!"  
I stopped. "R~Raven?" He was behind me, I hadn't noticed I was crying until I seen him.  
"Adrianna, please...please come down from there. It doesn't have to be this way...Please."  
He walked behind me and grabbed my hand and I stepped off the ledge.

About a million things ran through my mind at that moment. Why did I do it? What made me cave? Why did I let Punk get to me? What made things change? And the biggest quetion, was I really willing to take my life over all of this?

"Raven...I am so so sorry...I don't know whats wrong with me anymore. I just wanna quit, ya know? I do but I don't...you are the one thing holding me back from that. I love you..." I cried.

"Adri, I don't know how I am gonna do it, but I'm gonna fix this. I promise. I want you to stay with me tonight though. Just so I know you are alright..."

"Alright."

We got off the building and walked through the crowd of people and bumped into Vince McMahon.

"Adrianna, I regret to inform you of this but, I have found out about your relapse and seen what happened tonight. I have decided to put you on a break until we know you are alright again."

My heart sunk, was this just a "nice" way of saying I was fired?

"Who the hell is we?" I asked. Then from behind Vince came two men wearing blue. I knew where this was going. I wasn't happy.

"I called around, I have had it arranged to have you put in a psych ward for a few weeks. Just till you are okay."

"AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I AM GOING TO DO?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MY FATHER?!"

He looked at me and said quietly "If you want to continue working with the WWE you will do this."

With that, he walked away.

I looked at Raven and he whispered "This may be for the best Adrianna. I will come see you every day when you are there. I'll have something for you when you get out. I love you."

He hugged me an I cried again. "I Love you too."

Maybe this is for the best. Maybe things will change when I get out.

If I ever get out...


End file.
